User talk:Demonos
Welcome Clans You don't have to get "accepted" into the list of clans listed on the wiki, you simply have to make your clan page, follow the clan rules and post a link to it at the Clans page. As for "featured clans", these are primarily well known and mature clans who are primarily judged by the completeness, innovativity of their clan page content and the general design of their page. The only difference of a normal to a "featured" clan on the wiki is that featured ones are displayed at the clan and main page now and then for more publicity. Also, if you can't stand it that your clan is not one of the "featured" ones soon after creating it, you might want to think over why you would actually found that clan. Everyone begins small and expands later on, no one can be professional and perfect right from the start, this applies to everyone and every clan in Dead Frontier. Clans are usually created to create new communities, not just to get yourself into some kind of spotlight... If you have trouble choosing your alignment, check this out and choose what fits best for your clan. There is also not a "wrong kind of page" you can choose, as the only thing that's different between wiki pages is their name and content and I don't see your clan page being wrongly named. To put a link on the clan page, simply post the link there. [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 22:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks a lot crynsos Thank you for your good advices .. my point wasnt really to be in a spotlight.. its just i think being in the featured clan will bring more ppl into mine . I mostly wanted more recruits cause i do work hard to make my clan the best and i aim for the most members possible .. i also edited a new story board on it and planning to put a link on .. My main idea was to help ppl get better at dead frontier.. as i know this game can be pretty confusing when you first start.. Did you had time to look at my clan page ? id love to have your oppinion on it.. your not obligated but id appreciate it.. thanks a lot for your good work. a really devoted player : demonos - clan leader of dawn of death survivors - July 9 .2010 unacceptable prices.. Hi Crynsos it is very important you read this because its getting ridiculous. I was experimenting the new 3 d version when suddently i was out of health ,food ect.. I remember prices were high but .. don' t you think you should put a limit ?? People sell stuff for very expensive prices and this should not be. Considering its a game of survival.. .. just saying how can you heal if the prices are so high?? .. i only got 170k and its ridiculous how people ripp off .For exemple: cooked eggs used to be like 600$ right.. well now they are 4k .. what the hell is this.. plz do something , put a limit on each items.. cause these people are ruinning this game. And if i keep seeing prices so high .. then ill stop playing i mean .. its ridiculous. p.s I really dont wanna stop playing, I like this game but think about the new players . Plz do something. Demonos 12:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC).thank you Demonos - clan leader - (Dawn of death survivors)